The Past is The Past
by CherryKnot3
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Naruhina only!
1. Chapter 1

Five white fingers released its hold on the smooth wooden frame and gently hovered over the thin coat of glass before gently caressing its clean surface. Her reflection shining in its glory as the gentle rays of the sun leaked through her window touching the glass softly. The girl stared at her reflection for a moment examining her indigo hime-styled bangs and pale complexion but then her image became distorted as the sun was blocked by a large, passing cloud. Her eyes immediately came in contact with what the glass was protecting for all these years.

A delicate and old photo was beneath it, staring back at her. Four people stood in the picture all of them putting on the faces they felt comfortable with. She remembered how she felt right before the photo was taken. It was pure joy. But that was the past. Memories full of moments loathing to be re-lived, but she knew just how impossible the idea seemed.

Her fingers roamed over one face in particular as a bitter smile appeared upon her features. Her lavender-tinted eyes began to turn a shade of purple as her smile dropped as fast as it appeared. It had once been a beautiful life when that person was in her life. It felt like yesterday that the warmth of that mesmerizing smile was staring down at her with so much understanding for the pain was equally experienced. She slouched a bit and softly bit her bottom lip. It seems the more she stares at the photo her mind filled up with even more despair.

Her fingers then wrapped itself around the wooden frame once again and with a sigh she stood up from her bed and placed it back at the top of her clothes drawer which was accompanied with her team 8 photo. But she lingered there unable to tear her pallid eyes away from the picture. It was so long ago yet it stung the way it first had.

After a few moments she was forced to tear her eyes away when a soft knock was heard on her door. It was very faint and careful as if the person on the other side was afraid she would crack and shatter to pieces. But before she could say anything a stern voice entered the silence.

"Hinata-sama." The voiced called out. But upon hearing her name she dropped her eyes to the floor as the room went quiet.

Without any further words, Hinata smoothed out the wrinkles in her summer dress and strolled her way over to her door while slowly collecting the lavender flowers, that were wrapped in transparent plastic and purple silk, in her arms. She took one glance at it and smiled; they were so beautifully put together by her recent friend, Ino. The lavender was blending with the white lilies that Ino added as a bonus. It was really perfect. Ino is a talented girl.

Her attention then went back to reality as another soft knock echoed through the room. He's still there, she thought and even without the byakugan his presence was very hard to forget. It held a sense of pride and authority, two major things she lacked. His stern voice then entered her mind once again. She was like him now. She now understood the overflowing tsunamis of pain that she was absolutely certain he felt. Now, if only she had an idea on how to stop the flood for she was terribly drowning.

The dark-haired girl gently pressed her hand on the dent on her door and slid it back. Her eyes then came in contact with a white robe and brown hair flowing behind it. She raised her head and saw the serious and familiar face stare down at her.

"Neji-nii-san...," Hinata started, "Good morning."

He bowed, "Good morning, Hinata-sama."

He rose but his expression did not change causing Hinata to face the floor, her eyes staring at her feet while she held the bouquet closer to her chest. Hinata thought that they could get along better now but she was wrong. His view of her isn't ever going to change and whether she likes it or not she has to face the fact that he will always see her as a failure with no purpose in this cruel world. But on this particular day he treated her... differently. He always knew the meaning of this day and without a single word to be spoken he expressed the smallest amount of sympathy. It was very faint and distinct but she felt it whenever he would look at her. The Hyuga eyes don't hold much secrets with another Hyuga's own. She then turned her back to him to close her door and when she came to face him again she noticed he took two big back steps.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is requesting your presence in his study." He stated firmly.

Without raising her head, the shy girl nodded and took a step forward then started walking down the corridor with Neji not too far behind. She listened as silence took over. His faint footsteps in sync with her own as they strolled down the intricate hallways. She occasionally had the urge to fiddle with her fingers but had stopped herself for it displayed weakness in her upright posture. Habits indeed dies hard.

When they reached her father's study Hinata reached for the handle of the door but was stopped as Neji expectantly stepped closer to her reaching her side. He opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it as if he re-thought his decision so instead he turned his back to her and walked away.

Confused as she was, Hinata had to push it away for she knew her father was not a patient man. So, without any more wasted time she circled her palm around the handle and slid it back. She quickly stepped in and closed the sliding door behind her before bowing respectively to the man who sat behind his desk, his posture erect and confident as his eyes observed his daughter intently.

Hinata raised her head and quickly, yet elegantly, sat down on her legs. She hesitantly locked her eyes with her father's and calmly greeted him.

"Good morning, father."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Here you go! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this new story. I became a bit rusty for I haven't done this for quite a while but I'm back and I'm striving to improve. <strong>_

_**I'm not sure if I did as good as I wanted. I still find it a little difficult identifying where to end a sentence so it would not turn into a run-on sentence. The separation of the paragraphs aren't accurate and the transition between them isn't that precise. but hey, its for you guys and I want to make my stories as enjoyable and readable as possible. (So possible editing on the rest of them or I'm just going to delete them).**_

_**Naruto doesn't arrive yet but he will. It will just take a while so please bear with me here.**_

_**I think some of you guys figured out who it is for I have made it fairly easy. Not on purpose though! I'm bad at foreshadowing so... yeah. I also didn't do flashbacks because I'm also weak at that. Lol. **_

_**Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be uploading the next chapter by Thursday. **_

_**Anyways! See Ya Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since she was born, she was bestowed a purpose that every heiress or princess would have to accomplish. Her clan has gone through to it for many generations already so for her to break such a re-occurring sequence would be an ultimate disappointment. The purpose was real simple and well organized plus she has seen it happen all the time on her escort missions. It also wasn't very hard so how could a girl like herself fail at such a basic purpose? Well, the answer is she didn't fail. She isn't at that age but when she becomes 21 her purpose has to be carried out. After many generations, she knew she had no chance at even changing their minds especially her father's. So she often said to herself, "why bother?"

Hinata Hyuga patiently waited for her father to speak. She kept eye contact and her hands laid over one another on her lap. Her father's gray eyes stared back watching his eldest daughter holding her posture without visible fear. He inwardly smirked. What not everybody knew or no longer believed was that he loved her. Its just that as the eldest you are treated with more difficulty and cruelty than the rest. And the reasons are simple: It is to prepare you for the position you are going to be given and to be an ideal remodel that everyone can respect. It was tough love and if you can't handle it then you just have to deal with it. For his daughter, it was no different.

"I suppose you know the purpose of why I have asked for you." He stated.

Without moving a single muscle, Hinata politely responded, "Yes."

"Then I will just go straight to the point." Hiashi said. He narrowed his eyes but Hinata did not cower instead she nodded in acknowledgment. He had to admit she has come a long way. Her confidence have gotten a mysterious amount of enhancement. It was a pleasant surprise but it still didn't change her constant fail in her spars against her younger sister which he will always look down upon. But, at least her head is always kept up instead of always staring at her feet.

"Starting next week, you will put through trails and lessons to prepare you to be the ideal wife by Nana-san." He stated his voice non-quivering. "I advise you to be ready."

Hinata nodded even though a shiver just ran down her spine at the said name. Nana-san was a fierce, relentless, and merciless teacher for powerful and rich princesses. Hinata heard she carries around a fan that is made out of the toughest wood. Rumor was she broke a girl's wrist when the girl poured tea in the wrong manor. It took all of her strength to not cringe when that crossed her mind.

"Do _**NOT **_disappoint me." He stated with bit more volume to his voice. "Do you understand me, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked and snapped out of her thoughts. She then nodded when she re-said her father's question in her head.

"I understand, father."

Hiashi cleared his throat then closed his eyes, "Good. You are dismissed."

Hinata nodded then collected the bouquet and stood up. After bowing, she stepped out of her father's study and let go a long breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

That was scary. Even though it looked like she was fearless, her heart could not stop pounding against her chest in a dramatic beats. Hinata placed her free hand over her heart and exhaled in an attempt to keep herself calm. When she became calm she lowered her hand and laid it on the side of the flowers for extra support. She then began to walk towards her front door as her goal was back on her mind, determination coursing through her.

"Did you get it?" A pink-haired girl breathed out as she leaned forward and rested her palms on her knees.

"No...," A blonde responded in hesitance as he ran a hand through his spiky locks.

"What?!" The pink-haired girl fumed as she stood up and stomp her foot in frustration.

"Its not my fault!" The blonde quickly defended as he held his hands in front of him defensively.

"It _**is**_ your fault, Naruto!" The pink-haired girl shouted as she pointed at him accusingly.

The pink-haired raised her fist as she was about to prepare the punch of a lifetime until a certain voice stopped her in her tracks and caused her to focus her attention on the black-haired boy who stood behind his yelling teammates.

"Sakura..."

The green-eyed girl immediately clasped her hands together and put on her cutest smile,"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He glared at her, "Are you going to shut up or are you going to be useful for once?"

Sakura turned into stone. Her mind registering her crush's words. Then she felt her heart break as while her inner Sakura was going crazy. She looked like she was at the verge of tears till' Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!" He shouted suddenly in front of Sasuke who just glared menacingly at him.

"Hn." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his teammate's response but before he could do anything he was punched in the face with incredible strength causing him to fly ten feet away. As the dust cleared you see Sakura's fist held in the air and a pissed look on her face.

"Don't shout at Sasuke-kun, you idiot!"

The villagers turned their heads in her direction with shocked faces as they noticed the distance. Sakura paid no attention to them and instead she turned to Sasuke and gave him a hesitant smile.

"You don't mean that, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before he started walking off in the direction where Naruto was brutally thrown in. The pink-haired kunoichi held one hand out towards him softly whimpering then she dropped her head in defeat. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. She has tried everything and had ruined her friendship for him. She doesn't understand him at all. Sakura sniffed as tears threatened to fall but was held back not wanting to show any more weakness than she already has. Maybe she should just look for the cat on her own. So she wouldn't be such a nuisance to Sasuke and maybe prove to him that she is useful and actually worth looking at. She let out a bitter laugh. Yeah right.

"Oi." Sakura raised her head in surprise and her cheeks kindle pink when she noticed Sasuke was talking to her. He stood four feet away and turned his head in her direction.

"Let's hurry and get that damn cat. I want to get this over with, already." He finished then began walking again. Sakura instantly smiled and ran in his direction waving her arm in the air.

"Wait up, Sasuke-kun!"

She will make him look at her. No matter what! She will do her best and show him! Yeah! Shannaro!

The two-some disappeared around a corner leaving poor Naruto hurt and forgotten.

"Ow...," Naruto groaned as his face plummeted back in the ground.

Or so he thought.

"Go get that dobe." Sasuke said his voice still audible.

"But...!" Sakura protested loudly but was quickly silenced.

"This is _**your**_ fault." He stated coldly.

Sakura sighed in defeat once again and stomped her way back to where Naruto was sticking out of the ground. With a frustrated twitch on her eyebrow, she grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the dirt. Once out, Naruto took a deep breathe of air then knocked out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hurry, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura panicked. "I'll be right there!"

She then grabbed one of Naruto's arms and wrapped it around her neck. She then made him stand upright and began walking. It was rather difficult. Naruto was heavy as hell. He should lay off the ramen, God!

Two pallid eyes stared as the event finally ended. She watched as her friend, Sakura, struggled with Naruto's weight and as nice as she was, she really wanted to go over and help but she stopped herself. It was a mission and rules are rules so she was forced to watch at distance.

She remembers her first mission and it was painstaking when it was to capture that sneaky cat. Man, was that a disaster. Kiba, being a natural cat hater, chased it to the outskirts of Konohagakure. Thank goodness, Shino finally held him back by threatening him with fleas and Hinata finally had a chance to lure the kitty towards her with some treats she occasionally carried around.

Hinata blinked when she heard a yell coming from the trio. She turned her head in their direction and was shocked that they had disppeared. Maybe they found the cat. She thought. Then a sound of wrinkling plastic followed by a deep voice erupted near her and she flinched.

"What are these for?"

Her bulging lavender eyes slowly rolled to her side and her face immediately flushed pink when she saw who the person was. Black eyes stared at her and in a second that was all she saw.

**If your wondering why Hinata even has treats then this will answer your question:**

It was just pure luck actually. She had those treats for the bundle of kittens she came across at the back of her house that were hiding in their bushes but then she was called for the mission and she just tucked it in her pants pocket.

**Yup. I know I said I'd upload on Thursday and its like the other Thursday, Lol. Well, here you go. I think I'll just stop and if I upload then its a freaking miracle. **

**Naruto's included her so apparently she didn't lose Naruto. So, who will it be? ****its pretty obvious. **


End file.
